1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone with a digital audio data storing/reproducing device that enables the mobile phone to store/reproduce digital audio data, which may be supplied from the Internet or a CD player.
2. Description of the Related Art
The MP3 computer file format is used to compress large amounts of information into small packages that can easily be sent over the Internet. “MP3” is the common name for MPEG ½ layer-3, a standard established by the Moving Pictures Engineering Group (MPEG) under the auspices of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). The MP3 compressed information can be anything capable of being stored as digital information, such as video clips, art, or music. The information can be decompressed during playback and used or stored as a computer file.
If MP3 technology was employed in a mobile phone, it would be possible for the user of the mobile phone to listen to music without carrying a portable cassette tape recorder or MP3 player.